


Paratroopers Rope

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [23]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 绳训Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: Benny的新片票房不好，总结会后，他要责罚自己。这件事情他假Jacky的手来进行。Notes: 仍算是Protege的番外。





	1. Chapter 1

你打我一顿吧。  
他是没头没脑，这样讲话。他的Jacky回望他，因为太累，脸上表情是控不住的惊诧，做不得假。  
当是时Jacky的手里还端着一碗面。客房服务，缺油少盐，他说凑合凑合吃了，对付对付宵夜。就这时候突然赶着听见，Benny提出要给自己讨罚。

这件事发生在一个不太好的时机，Benny不顺利，Jacky也不顺利。  
可谓是诸事不顺。  
Benny的新片票房不好。影响不能说没有，总结会后，他便与社会活动隔绝，一度伤心欲绝。  
其实很多人都以为如Benny Chan这样的身经百战的人，信奉的至理，仅余踏实做事。电影什么的，项目而已，卖不卖得出去，有片方主持，他总是要依照合同，服从投资人的意志。不管舒不舒坦，他定是能对该项目负责到底的，项目完结时，断舍离之日，放手便了。总不至于当作亲生宝贝一样的恋恋难分。导演常如代孕产子，时辰到矣，无非是交了孩子拿钱走人。  
可是那部片子我是很喜欢的，他说。  
他没说他有怎样的寄托在里面。电影的名字改了又改，心绪几度起伏更迭。事情完结以后，即是此时此地，他哭着同Jacky抱怨，说何况——何况为了等你再一道拍一部片，中间实在又过了很多年。  
初时不过鼻子发酸，有些控制不住面部的肌肉，难免要蹙起眉头， 摆出不开心的样子。不知什么时候他的眼睛就酸到蓄不住水分了，眨眨眼它们泄洪般奔涌而出……不多时，他抽噎不住，气都喘不上，一口接一口猛烈地吸入。这是种小孩子才有的哭法，鼻涕眼泪横流，都来不及擦去。  
光是哭，形象全无，此外也没有再述说什么，反正不遂心的事情十常八九，这一次也没什么不同。Jacky知道他来探班，就是为了在自己面前这样哭一哭。或许等Benny哭完，他也刚好可以丢下碗。还是不必述说什么，大家就靠在一起，抱一抱停一停。让这疲惫向前的生命，也能得隙，停止思索，暂得休息。  
不过是一时间的不得志，觉得自己做什么都不对了、不能趁手。谁想到Benny竟忽然说要想要挨他一顿打。  
Jacky叹一口气，把面碗都放下。两人从见面到吃面，手都还没有好好摸过。但他也不推脱，立时就放下碗筷，人都站起来。  
“别哭了。”他说，“腾个地方自己跪好，手背到身后。”  
角色一秒钟就切了，他不像是那个倦怠饥渴的人了。他不像是工作了整日，夜里还要继续熬命伤神。  
Jacky说罢，便从自己随身的旅行背包上，直接把伞兵绳解下来了。

Benny是泪眼婆娑，在地毯上打转。然而转了一阵，始终觉得不妥，看哪里都是蒙着些尘灰，不好利用。  
他嘟哝着：“好污糟，冇办法洗洗……”终究是背着双手，选择把膝盖压在床沿，慢慢陷下去、双腿都跪上了床。  
Jacky无非是看着他选。他在这整个过程中完全不插言，待到Benny跪好，才冷不丁上前去，手掌扶着他的后心，突然一发力，便把整个人摁倒。  
Benny怪叫了一声。他早前哭到鼻塞，因为心里这套戏还没有作够，此时叫声里都仍掺有浓重的鼻音，犹似是在哭的。可是当他的脸真正撞在白色的被单上，他从棉布的缝隙里又挤压出一些旁的声音来。这回听去就不再仅仅是苦闷的，而似是笑声了。  
他叫得颇有些癫。Jacky仍不出声，他凭空只一甩，就抖开了伞兵绳。  
“把手背好，不要教我看见你乱动！”  
这年轻些的情人，他的声气十分强横。随着这一声训诫，Benny登时觉得自己腰椎上吃到了力。那副力道渐渐加重，刚刚到令人酸楚，又算不得痛。Jacky正拿膝头顶着他——这是一副动过手术，拆过髌骨的残膝，Benny想到此处，忽然不敢叫了，几乎把自己的舌头一下咬住。  
他也不敢动了，是真的怕Jacky用太多力气在膝盖上，难免又受伤。Jacky轻易捉住他的双腕，直拿伞兵绳绕了一圈又一圈。  
他捆得非常结实，绝非是玩笑一样随意绕几下作罢。打过一个结后，专门一只脚踏着，把活结收紧了。  
整个过程，他不再出声，Benny屏息凝神，却连他的呼吸都听不见。气氛一下子变得很凝重了，空气中只余下绳子摩擦发出的沙沙细响。  
绳结收紧时，Jacky猝不及防，把绳子用力一抽一带，Benny被他拉得胳膊关节都咔嚓作响，他呜咽起来。这一刻竟不是孩童般的娇啼，也不是乔作演戏。他的脑子里过电仿佛，只剩下这股子酸疼劲。  
Jacky一手扯着绳子，一手拽下他的裤子。Benny穿的是速干的休闲裤，这一项做起来分外顺滑，裤腰都是宽松的，他拉了拉就把这Chan导演的表面一层画皮，剥至膝盖以下。  
之后又是数秒静默停顿。Benny面朝下趴在那里吸气，这时听到Jacky在嘟哝，说他表面正经十足，内里却穿这么小了一号的内裤，连屁股上这两坨白肉都收藏不住。可见居心不良，可见十足骚浪。  
Benny其实还没有想清楚，是否要反驳和解释一下。他还没有想好自己怎么开口才够讨好，难道要说这样做都是为了你啊……这太明显了，他本来就是那个意思，要这年轻些的情人有剥坚果般的惊喜，即便对着这副日益衰败的身体，也能找到点意外刺激。心如司马昭，越解释越糟。他还没有想好，所有的思维，就被一记脆响打断了。  
Jacky竟拿那伞兵绳的绳头抽在他的股间，而且准确地逼过了内裤那点可怜的布，抽打在柔滑又白的软肉处。声音那么响亮，他俩都不曾预料，双双同时，吓了一跳。  
Jacky从喉咙深处发出了呜呜的低狺。这声音陌生到让人怀疑，他的魂灵仍未完全化形，到此尚留有最初的兽性。他的手按住那布帛边沿，把那软肉挤压得楚楚可怜，就这样信手搓了搓，他就忍不住了，猛地低下头叼住一片，含在齿间，细细舔舐撕扯。

这并不疼，真的。  
Benny只觉得被一种紧绷感掌握着，肌肉紧张——他胳膊的每个关节都感到紧张，他被噬咬的嫩肉也被迫绷得很紧。  
Jacky不光是在咬着他罢了，也确实忠实地履行了“打他”这项任务。可他打得绝不狠辣，甚至还可算是十分煽情。他的动作很慢，打蚊子那样，对准另一边的屁股肉瓣轻轻地扇。一下、一下，他掌握节奏，不紧不慢……这种戏谑般的责打，起初轻到受罚的人都不很注意，根本不敢相信这是一个宗师级别的武人会使出的招式。  
慢慢地，被反复轻抽的那一片皮肤灼烫起来。Benny扭动了一下，Jacky便把牙齿松开。  
“这一边有一点点红。”他用指甲刮擦着被自己抽打过的地方，然后，是他咬过的地方，他用指腹按揉着捻了两下，“这一边更红，但是只有小小的一点点……被别人看到，你可以讲是蚊子包。夏天刚过，还可以推给蚊子包。”  
Benny把脸埋在软布里，又发出些与年纪不符的哭声。这声音与他悲泣票房时的哀鸣有很大不同，他的声音拖得绵长，用他那塞得很可怜的鼻子。  
“有冇人睇到啦……我点会畀人睇到？你都系唔准嘅，我用咩畀人睇到……（没有别人看到啦……我怎么给别人看到？你都是不许的，我用什么给别人看到……）”  
他哭着哼着，低声叫着。没有人要求他，Jacky的手指刮擦在他的嫩肉上，只是刮来擦去，是Benny在求他，他要考量，要犹豫。他不说话。  
他没有要求什么，是Benny自己在求他。而今Benny正哭哼着求他，悠悠地低声求恳说：“师兄，我以后都听话，我回来跟定你，我再也不跑啦……”

 

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

Benny是还在他的故事里。在影画里，逢场作戏。  
无论方才哭得多么可怜，他还是一个合格的项目经理，只是酷好做梦罢了。他想象自己是不听话的师弟，自然跟定师兄，一旦他这师兄师弟的迷梦醒了，他又会拔脚去追另一个梦……

如今不是在梦中，Jacky看着他，依旧是不说话。为了现在这个孤苦含冤的铁汉角色，他把自己弄得既黑且瘦，体脂含量一度减到百分之八。此刻看上去，就是钢铁铁铸的一般。  
他不说话，但是扯着伞兵绳，又伸手一掀Benny的胳膊。用的一点巧力，非常轻易，就拽着Benny在大床的软垫上翻了个身。  
他的动作真的凶猛，Benny被这一拽一翻，都觉得自己几十公斤的躯壳也像一盘菜，都随他轻易地颠炒。原本抽抽噎噎半真半假在哭，这一下都怔住了忘记了啜泣。  
他仰躺着，上半身被拉拽到半搭在床沿，双臂牢牢反剪，这时要承受体重，酸麻难免。陡然增加的苦闷使他的眼睛陡然瞪大——Chan生的眼睛，只要不戴眼镜，就自然显得很大。Jacky看他的眼睛，到今天这年纪，都还能似一个不谙世事的少年那样尽力圆睁着。那种把自己全盘奉上的态度，他从十六岁到六十岁，都没能修正好。  
如今他浸在他被偏爱、被驯化、被指导的小师弟的角色里，仍情愿用这双多情的少年的眼睛，望住他生而铁汉的大师兄。就似但有何等惩戒与遭逢，他都乐意承受，不敢拒绝。  
Jacky把双腿贴靠在床边，摸了摸Benny的脸。有些话他过去经常讲出来，会嘀嘀咕咕念叨着要一起长久地做点什么，要保有这种长久不被破坏。现在就很少讲了……他喜欢告白的那些年里，曾经一成不变的、可爱的娃娃脸，也已消失了。他的双颊轮廓浑如刀削斧凿，眯起的双眼上方，是一对紧蹙的含着忧愁的眉毛。他用被钢枪磨得发硬的手掌搓捏着Benny冒着热汗的脸，动作忽重忽轻，教人难以捉摸。  
Benny被他摸得舒服，若不是胳膊扭着，关节愈发生疼，此时或许都会觉得有点困。  
他还要发姣，嘀咕叫了几声师兄。叫着人便躺不住，长腿夹紧了并在一处，膝侧互相摩挲，双脚把被单都揉得很皱。瞧上去，不是悔愧莫名，倒是期待无限。他并不娇小，这样扑腾时，显得急切又笨拙，春心荡漾如波，实在很容易掌握。  
Jacky在他的脸上不轻不重地扇了一巴掌，低喝道：“老实点儿！先给我舔湿了，不然怎么干你。”

 

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

Jacky记得这部票房不很好的戏，在拍摄时的情境。Benny坐在playback后，穿一身皂。  
曾有一幕是Jacky打马奔驰，在运动中迎向镜头。换做在导演的视角，他即是从辽远处特意要打马而来，迭暴着英雄精神，霸王意气。  
但彼时Chan生双手抱臂、双腿交叠，全然面色表情凝重，透露一股子坚贞凛然之气。完全看不出来有未被Jacky打动分毫，只知他裹得严实端庄，不可侵犯。  
而不是像此刻，在酒店房间中，空气里还有泡烂的牛肉面的气息，导演与导演各自光着半身，相对坦诚。Jacky靠在床头自顾自箕坐，Benny跪在床上手臂反剪，伏低双肩。  
他一个白且又圆润的屁股，撅得突兀，全无遮挡处，伴随着他啧啧啜吸男人阳物的细碎声响，保持着一种欲摇未摇的微妙幅度。

这副身体，不是少年那样单弱的，他拖着身体像肥壮无腿的虫子一样，在软垫上吃力地滚爬挪移。  
他真是花了些力气才坐得起来，又膝行至床头。为了不使自己显得太高，还专门跪得远些，压低肩头，存心伏低做小。  
这样子贱到过于敬业了，Jacky看他连满头的白毛都揉到乱糟糟，顿时被他弄得好气又好笑。  
他去摸Benny的头发，按着他的后脑，要叫他咽得更深。Benny这种拙劣的撒娇和讨好必不是他喜欢的，可他还是因此早早地硬了。他那凶物，不声不响暴起。  
Jacky因着自幼习武，身量并不高大，可他那件东西，比之他清隽娇小的形容，就像是独立横生的异种，面目狰狞，粗长而凶暴。  
Benny埋头地舔着这根，脸上表情，不是耽于迷醉，尽是略带畏怯的小心。他都先有用舌尖细细涂抹双球，再沿着肉柱的形体，着力伺候。整个咽下，即便技艺纯熟入对于他，也颇吃力了，Jacky能清晰觉到，自己那敏感的尖端，是如何顶住柔滑的上颚皮肤，硬生生划刺而入。  
Benny果真是熟手了，整个过程对他来说，是熟能生巧，毫无疑问……他的牙齿收得很好，饱满的嘴唇循序渐进，一寸寸地施压。他的舌头似能分岔，裹在筋肉上，倒像是多情恋旧的小手。他能给的全部，不光是肉与肉的接触，Jacky低头时，他就如天灵盖上有眼，总能恰巧抬头。  
从蓬乱的白发下，露出红红的眼睑与犹然天真的瞳仁。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，此番对望之余，他还有服务的暇隙，牵动嘴角，奉上一个讨好的笑。  
Jacky慌忙拽开他，都不顾这强行脱离，皮肉刮擦到自己都觉得疼了。  
不这么做他立刻就要丢盔弃甲，他在那之前稳住了，也暴怒了。他的手指钻进绳索的缝隙里，摆弄这高大的汉子浑如拎住小鸡。他把Benny转个圈甩在床上，扑压住提枪便上。

 

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

他们不是头一遭这样——Benny近些年已很不愿意这样，做到最后这步，张开双腿，流露出全部的臣服。  
一方面，Jacky早知晓他的身体已不如前，爱欲方面太过激烈，并没有好处。每回做到最后一步，事后总难免要休养生息得久些，所以互相取悦，也宜点到为止。  
另一方面他觉得自己已是个老头，身体肥拙，面貌黑黄，连面对面的姿势都觉难堪，每回皆用尽心力抵抗。他尤其讨厌自己肚子上的赘肉，以前真的是没有，他也曾弱柳扶风那样，有一副只得一握的小腰。年纪大起来，Jacky使劲喂，他又胃口好，转眼间，忽然就肥了，肚子上多出一块，他觉得不属于自己的部件。有几遭下定了决心，要运动减肥，Jacky倒总扰他，说有点肉摸起来更好。

这大概是他的性癖，从面上看，他也确不嫌弃。他趴在Benny身上时，从身材看，似若猫咪护着自己心爱的大软垫。他的“猫爪”一刻不住，尽在Benny的腰腹上摸掐，揉捏着柔软的肚腩，吮着他的已经硬得发疼的乳尖。  
Benny的手臂别在身后，承着两人的体重，他原是不捱疼的人，躺着也不安生，便只一直扭蹭着喊疼。Jacky分开他腿插进去，觉得还是紧的然而湿热发烫，湿滑到了一定的程度，显得紧致只是情趣，是熟能生巧。  
Jacky都有捧着他的脸讲，你是要我罚你，不许哭。  
Benny是没在哭，可是一直做声哭叫着。也不是像他往常爱好的、有些发癫那样尖叫，他的声音自顾自拖着、抖着，明明是沉厚的声音，被他捏着气使，听去莫名有种宛如娇啼的错觉。Jacky是喜欢听他哼的，于是也不掩他的口，都由他去，但却捉定他的脚，将他的双腿屈起，下了狠劲压在他的前胸，不许他自主地乱动。  
他的腰力得过日日操练，这一刻当然派上实用，那凶器浑如钢铁的刀刃，剖开血肉，刺戮时大肆挞伐，简直毫不留情。  
他是每一下都插得很深，又迅疾。血肉击打的声音很快弥漫开来，且轻且快，在房间内颠颠倒倒。Benny初时也吟叫，可Jacky到底他动得快，一下下都都是拿这硬物死命撞在承受者身体里面最柔嫩敏感的肉上。那地方他自己都不愿、不敢去碰，总觉得是有一根不从意的筋、一条漏了电的线，摸一摸就会教他不能自持，变成另一种样子。  
眼下却全都不由自己了，这不敢触碰的一块肉，被人拿硬的恶锤敲敲打打。他的腿不能自主，弯折的程度、被挤压的力度，都让他刚刚能觉得疼，又非是疼到不能自主，疼到意识虚浮。  
人到年长并非是越来越迟钝，反而是越来越怕疼，这连Benny也不能免。Jacky给他的疼，是忽轻忽重的酸楚里压着一丝疼意，不是不能忍受的，是周身都被操到虚软脱力，又怕那疼，又很求着那感觉不要停下。  
这时候他仍记得哭叫，哭是真的哭，汗流得却比泪水要多。汗水打湿了他的额发，他也不晓得。他像所有不自信的情人，在情交时刻，总会先忧心自己的样子不大好看，会被凌乱的身姿或者肚腹上的赘肉扰了心神。幸好Jacky有足够的力气，如今也有很多技巧，狂风骤雨一样地施用试炼在他身上，教他很快就把那些胡思乱想彻底遗忘。  
他不会多有余力去想。他的手腕早就被伞兵绳勒到涨红、磨至皮开肉绽，他都觉不到那种刀割似的疼。射精的欲望从很早前就产生了，好像轻轻一推就会弹出瓶口的玻璃球，它以一种艰涩的方式卡在瓶口颤抖，忽而要到了，就总是差那么一点点的。他的后面是已经到了，前面倒像是漏了，有咸腥的液体一滴滴地渗出来，与他眼角滴落的泪水几乎全是同步。  
他这样年纪，这种性爱不尽是享受，已近乎是刑求。到后来他不再叫，转如溺水似大口大口地喘。Jacky低了头去吻他。  
也不是轻轻碰一碰就作罢，他连吻都是要人疼的，舌头卷住舌头用力地吮。  
Benny已没有力气装样作态。这吻足够把他扯烂了，最终他射出来，没有少年时初尝禁果那样纯然是畅快，高潮持续很久，Jacky追究一般更大力地撞他。他腿根的韧带疼到发麻，内里的肉壁蔓延着糜烂透熟的酸软。  
他闭着眼睛，像是就要死去。Jacky摸着他的性器，按挤着撸了几下，他把溢出的热液抹在Benny的脸颊和嘴唇上。这还不够，他紧接着，又舔吻上去，厮磨了很久。

这事儿办完以后，他们不得不花些时间给Benny的手腕上药，用酒精清洗皮肤上尴尬的红痕。这道两公分的皮损处出了点血，只得一丁点儿在床单上，他们一道光着身子肩碰肩趴着，从卫生间里拿来肥皂搓了老半天，这个举动相当的傻。  
余味散去，两人都只是累。  
“面都烂了。”Jacky说。他仍是想要吃掉的，说不可以对食物浪费。Benny抢在他前面抓住碗，推到更远些的地方去。  
他还有这种警觉和力气，连Jacky都惊诧。他说我以为我能把你干晕了——以前有过，不是吗？  
“也许我该把面吃了再弄你的，毕竟，我吃饱了比较有劲。”他在床沿坐着，搬过Benny的一条腿，搁在自己的双膝上。他就坐在那里，像没有做过坏人，安安静静地缠起他的伞兵绳。  
Benny躺着，没有说什么。没有师兄师弟的胡话，没有关于票房的傻话，当然，他也不再哭了。他的手指缠着伞兵绳的尾巴，一圈一圈地绕它。  
“再叫一碗嘛。”他用鼻子哼着说话，只有说话时他那浓重的鼻音还留着些方才荒唐的“罪证”。他躺着，手指绕着绳子，如梦似幻地嘀咕。  
Jacky想了想说，一碗怎么够，多叫些吃的我同你一起吃。Benny以为他会马上站起来，打电话叫餐。可他只是说说，什么举动都没有。  
他们就那样坐着躺着，有十分钟，或者更久，只是一道儿懒着，什么举动都没再有。

 

END


End file.
